See Borg Drones Fighting Brad & Janet
by Cececat
Summary: Title says it all, pretty much. Rated for it's 'suggestive' ending. (Please Read&Review!) COMPLETE


D **isclaimer: I don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show.**

* * *

 **A/N: here's something weird. As one would expect, I got this idea from the line 'see androids fighting Brad and Janet'. Though here it's more like 'see Borg drones assimilating to fools who had no chance fighting back and haven't even heard of Borg because Star Trek: TNG doesn't exist yet".**

 **Enjoy this, if you're even reading it...**

* * *

It was a perfectly ordinary night in Denton. Only a few weeks had gone by since Janet's adorable wedding to her darling Brad. Now she wasn't plain old Janet Weiss. She was Mrs. Brad Majors!

The both of them had all but forgotten the Denton Affair. Both vowed to never speak of it ever again. Since they were so busy with their new life as a properly married couple they didn't even have time to speak of it. Dr. Scott's mysterious resignation from his teaching job and apparent disappearance also helped. Soon enough neither believed in aliens...

...until one terrible night!

An hour or so after she'd fallen asleep that night, Janet awoke. There was a strange sound coming from outside the window. A chorus of many monotone voices stating a strange message over and over again.

WE ARE THE BORG. SURRENDER YOUR TOWN. WE WILL ASSIMILATE EVERY ONE OF YOU. WE WILL ADD YOUR CULTURAL AND TECHNOLOGICAL DISTINCTIVENESS TO OUR OWN. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.

In the velvet darkness, red lights could be seen. Lasers of some kind.

WE ARE THE BORG. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.

At that point, Brad awoke too.

"Brad! There's something outside the window. Something-"

"It's alright Janet," he told her, as if by instinct.

Someone - or something - could be heard. Janet froze in fear.

The bedroom door was smashed...

Janet clung to Brad's nightshirt.

A monster, more machine than person, marched into the room.

Shaking in fear

The monster came closer and closer...

It reached out and injected Brad with something.

RESISTANCE IS FUTULE.

Brad wasn't Brad anymore, he was one of the Borg Drones.

RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.

Janet wasn't safe anymore now that Brad was gone.

That horrid monster reached for Janet and she screamed...

Suddenly, as she cried out and tried to get away from the cyborg, she awoke. The whole thing had been a dream!

There wasn't anyone pinning her down. It was the sheets winding around her as she tossed and turned. The monotone chant was just the weary newscaster's voice she'd heard from the nearby radio. Nobody attacked the door - save for their pet golden retriever, Sue. That dog was always to blame for something silly.

Thanks to her panicked cry Brad was by then awake. After the wedding they'd slowly gotten used to sharing a bed. Of course, they were always well dressed. Only once had anything happened - and it was the night after the wedding!

In the velvet darkness of their safe bedroom Brad could hardly see her. Though he could hear her

"Janet, dear? Are you alright?" he asked, wrapping

She sort of nodded. Then, she burrowed into his nightshirt and continued to cry. Not exactly sure what to do, he just wrapped his arms around her. This warm feeling made her feel safe and stopped her tears.

"Just a bad dream," she whispered. "We were fighting these horrid half robots and you didn't manage to save me. Oh, Brad..."

"It's alright Janet."

In the silence that followed this brief exchange they both began to realize how close there were. More close than they'd been in a while. This prompted a physical reaction from them both. That strange warmth, strange desperation, strange mind-blanking pleasureful sensation. One thing led to another and somehow they ended up closer than they had been in a long time.

It seemed that such a thing could only happen to Janet during in emotionally straining times. After the wedding didn't count, that was a required chore. What really counted was the night at that strange castle, right after she awoke from a terrifying nightmare... Janet couldn't help but wonder if that was normal. Or had the castle broken her? Or was she like this all along? As a result of her sheltered upbringing, perhaps. Could it be that she wouldn't do that sort of thing unless she was too upset to think it through?

She really didn't want to worry about all that. Right now she needed to sleep. Hopefully she wouldn't have another nightmare...

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
